Temptation
by Glambertxxx
Summary: a short, cute and funny Kradam drabble. Will make you smile and maybe even laugh! boyfriend!kradam


"_I go crazyyyy, crazyyyyy, baby I go crazyyyy." – Aerosmith _

"You know you drive me insane right?" Adam rolled his eyes before continuing to apply his makeup in the bathroom mirror. He pulled the skin next to his eye slightly to flatten his eyelid before carefully sending a long thick black line of eyeliner across it.

"Yup," Kris replied cheekily from inside the shower, as he lathered shampoo through his short brown hair.

"You do it on purpose dontcha?"

"Maybe," he teased.

Adam finished his eye makeup then went on to straightening his hair with his dark pink Chi.

"Well then stop it," Adam said dryly.

"Oh come on," Kris giggled, "Just jump in here, who cares if you get your hair wet. It's hair, it dries again."

"I'm almost done getting ready, I told you, I am _not_ getting in there," Adam sighed as he sprayed his hair with some hairspray before going on to straighten his front bangs. "Plus we don't have time, we're supposed to be there in an hour."

"You don't know what you're missinggg," Kris teasingly called out from the steamy shower.

"I think I do, it's not the first time we've showered together," Adam shook his head minutely, keeping his eyes on himself in the mirror.

"Fine," Kris exhaled. "Then I guess you don't want any of this."

Kris pulled open the shower curtain to reveal himself.

Adam saw the reflection of his naked boyfriend in the mirror and snapped his head toward Kris so fast that he almost got whiplash.

"You play dirty Kristopher," Adam swallowed the lump in throat as he admired Kris' body, tan and wet. "But I still can't..," he trailed off, losing his tongue in his lovers gorgeous physic as guitar callused hands traced the muscles seductively. "My h-hair…" he stuttered.

"Alright, fine," Kris pouted as he closed the curtain again leaving Adam to stare at the place where his boyfriend's nude body stood a few seconds ago. Adam chewed his bottom lip and inwardly stroke up a battle with himself, whether or not to tear that curtain away and ravish Kris or not. _But my hair!_

Adam turned toward the sink and braced himself to the counter, holding it tight. He stared at his own reflection in the mirror and just how _perfectly _his hair was quaffed and he reminded himself how long it took to blow-dry and straighten it to the perfection it held at this second. _Maybe I could use a shower cap?_

Right then Adam slammed his eyes shut as a thick and powerful stream of water hit him in the side of the head and drenched the floor, the counter, his face, but most of all, his hair. The pressure filled stream of water seized all at once and now Adam stood there soaked, his makeup and hair both in need of being redone. It took him a few seconds to process what had happened before Adam slowly turned his head to the left, bringing into sight a hysterically laughing Kris standing with the curtain to the shower opened and the detachable showerhead - the culprit - in his hand.

"You little shit!" Adam screeched, which only made Kris laugh harder.

"You look good," Kris spoke around his laugher. Adam turned back to the mirror where he saw the left side of his hair completely sticking up like a black fluffy peacock. He looked the greater part of ridiculous.

"What am I going to do with you?" Adam asked as he slowly turned back to his boyfriend.

"What do you _want_ to do with me?" Kris giggled.

Adam rushed the shower - as fast as he could without falling - and hopped into the bathtub before pushing his naked, still giggling boyfriend up against the tile wall. Their noses were less than an inch from touching.

"Oh baby, I like it _rough_," Kris growled jokingly as he continued with his fit of laughs.

Adam moaned lightly under his breath, "Don't. You know what quoting Gaga lyrics does to me."

Kris giggled. "Do what you want to do with me then. I'm waiting."

"What have you been smoking today to get you so damned hyper?" it was Adam's turn to laugh, seeing Kris in his overly playful mood.

"What can I say? Your love is my drug," Kris giggled again.

"Very cute," Adam smirked. "What can I do to shut you up?"

Kris grabbed a hold of Adam's shoulders before lifting his legs off the ground and wrapping them around his boyfriend's waist, his back still firm up against the warm tile wall as the water cascaded around them.

"Let me take a ride on your disco stick," Kris bit his lip and began to grind down on Adam's hardening cock.

"Oh damn," Adam gasped.

They were going to be a little late to the party.


End file.
